


You are all I have

by Lolik



Series: Connor & Hank oneshots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Connor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolik/pseuds/Lolik
Summary: Let’s just say that Connor and Hank aren’t good with emotions, but that doesn’t mean they don’t love each other. In other words, Hank thinks that feelings he has to Connor are just a phase, and it’s bad until it’s not.





	You are all I have

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I’m not english fluent speaker (so I apologise for mistakes) and I’m not a writer either, but I love this fandom and I think it deserves more fanfictions than it really has, so here I am. Enjoy! ♥
> 
> Now even in Russian language thanks to amazing OzeraLady : https://ficbook.net/readfic/7033054

He knew.

 

It all started when Hank called him because he didn ’t want him to come to work that day. Connor still remember his voice, he was quiet as if he was whispering. “Hi, I just wanted to say that you don’t really have to come to office. I can handle some paperwork alone.”

 

“Hank, I-”

 

“Listen, I’m giving you a day off, got it?” 

 

“But-” Connor tries, because he doesn’t understand. They were partners, right? 

 

“Fuck, Connor, that’s an order. If I’m going to see you at the station, I’m not going to be happy.” Well, fuck. Hank was annoyed now, he even hung up on him. 

 

Connor stared in disbelief on coin in his hands. He didn’t realised that he was grabbing it hard for past few minutes. What was he supposed to do now? He was used to working with Hank - and now he had free time, just for himself.

 

After revolution that Markus started, androids became a quite interesting topic of conversations everywhere. Almost everyone seemed accepting, after all, they claimed that they were equal to humans. But then… There were people. People, who often claimed that androids are just machines, that they don’t have a soul, that they just want to wipe out every human on planet.

 

That they don’t deserve freedom, love, rights at all. 

 

And as much as Connor tried to not to think about it, he always failed. It wasn’t just because of those stares and words - and oh god, those words were awful - but it was all because of Hank. 

 

He… changed his behaviour towards him. And don’t get Connor wrong, he really loved it. He loved those platonic hugs and conversation of things he never actually felt, and he really felt like he and Hank were really good friends - maybe even more, who knows.

 

But then it happened. It was an accident - one late night, when Hank decided to grab a drink or two at local bar and Connor was there to keep him a company and also, to keep an eye on him, someone grabbed Connor by his neck and threw him on the floor. It was matter of seconds, really, in one minute he was sitting in chair next to Hank, smiling and laughing and the next he was lying on the ground, blue blood coming from hole in his head.

 

“Fucking worthless piece of shit! You don’t deserve a single piece of freedom, you don’t have a soul, you-” Black. 

 

He doesn’t remember much from that night, because he blacked out. 

 

The next thing he knew was that he woke up in service connected to some kind of machine that pumped blue blood while he was… unconscious. Whatever it meant, he was aware of what might happened to him, but when he turned his head right he noticed Hank sleeping on blue plastic chair, maybe too close to Connor’s body.

 

Apparently, some jerk threw him because he hated androids and he drank too much. He ended up in jail, for god knows how long.

 

After that night whatever relationship they managed to have, kind of disappeared, leaving nothing but dust.

 

And it was eating Connor alive. He wasn’t supposed to feel that way about Hank, of all people. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything at all in first place!

 

But now it was too late, his partner was in work without him, dealing with cases, without him. And he kind of wanted company of Hank more than he would admit.

 

***

 

Androids didn’t sleep, but they could go into some kind of mode, that allowed him to shut down and rest. It wasn’t sleeping, but it was the closest thing to it. Connor found it annoying, mostly because he liked being awakened, sleeping was eating too much time.

 

But oh god how he would love to close his eyes and dream. 

 

Because now, after whole day spent in misery, Hank was home and he wasn’t alone. No, instead of that, he had woman on top of him, kissing him roughly while his hands were grabbing her hips. He could smell all that alcohol from another side of the room, all that cheap perfume that woman used - and he could hear their hearts, beating too fast.

 

Connor wasn’t supposed to be at Hank’s home, but he felt so alone and he thought that after a day without him, they could’ve just watch some stupid movie and talk about anything and everything.

But he was so, so dead wrong.

 

He wasn’t supposed to see this, it was clear as that. 

 

He turned his back to scene in front of him and as quiet as possible he tried to run away. He had his own apartment on the other side of town from the government for his service towards whole revolution. He could just run away to his apartment, do some work or maybe walk through the city… 

 

But it just felt wrong. He wanted to yank away that woman and grab Hank and hug him and kiss him - and where does those thoughts come from?

 

“Connor?” cracked voice echoed through house.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Connor tried to speed up, now not caring about causing noises. “Connor!” 

 

He didn’t have to turn around, he could hear fast footsteps running after him. If he just wasn’t so stupid and actually gave Hank a space… Maybe-

 

“Fuck, stay!” Hank grabbed his arms in such a force, that it made Connor stay dead in track.

 

“What is it, lieutenant?” Connor’s voice was cold as ice.

 

Hank gulped. He still had imprinted red lipstick everywhere around his mounth. Connor wanted to scream.

 

“Don’t call me that or-”

 

“Or what, lieutenant? You won’t be happy? You will hang up in real life? What can you do?”

 

Hank searched in his face for anything, any sign of friendly or positive expression, but he was welcomed by nothing but stone cold face. And he knew he fucked up badly.

 

Was it really worth it, trying to sleep with random prostitute on the street rather than to watch movie or whatever with Connor? He knew the answer before he even thought about it. No, fuck no.

 

But instead of that, he wanted to spent night in arms of stranger, because he couldn’t focuse on anything but the boy in front of him.

 

But he wouldn’t say that, not now, not ever. It was dark deep, nasty  secret.

 

And then that woman came to them, confused and clearly red in her face. “Uhm… What is happening?”

 

Connor layed his eyes on her. She was unusually tall, he would dare to say around the same height as him, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, pale, fit, perfect.

 

She was human.

 

That’s when he lost it. He started crying, silently, while one tear smashed his cheek after another. And it wouldn’t stop, he just couldn’t. Is this how humans feel? was his first thought.

 

Because if that’s so, he didn’t want it, at all.

 

Hank and Connor looked into each other eyes; Hank’s angry and regretful and Connor’s soft and vulnerable and that’s when Connor left, without another word.

 

“Connor, don’t leave, fuck-” was all he could hear even through closed doors and he went and started run, as fast as he could.

 

He wanted to die. He wanted to feel pain, but not in his mind, but on his body. He wanted… He wanted to be human. Is this what Hank implied when he brought a woman for kissing and touching and apparently sex into his house?

 

Connor isn’t just man, no, he’s fucking android. He didn’t have soul, like that guy said in the bar. He was just a machine, his emotions an error.

 

Connor didn’t know how, but he ended up on the bridge, staring into water. If he threw himself in that, he wouldn’t drow, but he could sank all the way down and never be found. The thought itself was pretty damn intoxicating, but he just couldn’t. For whatever reason.

 

When the sun came out and sky was pink and white, he went to his apartment. Even though it wasn’t possible, he felt exhausted. But vefore he could unlock the door and come inside, he stopped.

 

On the stairs, in flesh and blood, was Hank. And he looked exhausted, broken, even maybe a little insane.  _ For him,  _ Hank thought to himself when he saw him.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” was the first thing that left Hank’s lips. “I looked for you everywhere, but you weren’t there. I thought- I thought I lost you.”

 

“Does it even matter?” 

 

Hank licked his lips. “Of course! I can’t lose you, not now, not ever!”

 

“Why? Because it would slow down solving your cases? Or because you would be forced to worg with new android? Does it even matter?” Now it was Hank’s turn to cry.

 

What have he done? He never saw Connor so angry. He was always so damn calm, sometimes it would irritate him. 

 

“Yes, of course it matters because I love you!”

 

Silence.

 

Just bare silence. 

 

And then Connor gasped. “Don’t you dare to fuck around and then say to me that you love me. For fuck’sake just don’t.”

 

Do you ever felt pressure on your chest even if it’s not really there? And you can’t breathe, and you can’t do anything, just cry while everything around you burns. Well, that’s how Hank felt.

 

It wasn’t nice, it wasn’t good and last but not least, he wanted to grab Connor and show him. So that’s what he did.

 

“Fuck. You,” he said with each step and before the android could do anything, he grabbed him into kiss. It surprised him when his kiss was returned.

 

Slowly, his tongue circled around Connor’s lip, waiting for invintation. Soon enough, he opened his lips and that’s when battle started.

 

“See? I wasn’t lying,” said Hank when he pulled away. The boy looked so fragile and small in his hands. 

 

“Kiss doesn’t prove anything,” he shake his head.

 

Hank breathe in and out. This is it. “I didn’t slept with her. She was actually  first since… Since I’ve met you. Is it too pathetic?”

 

Connor just stayed there, in silence, barely even moving. “I- I knew that you are android and I’m human and I knew that so so many people would think something wrong, would assault you if I tried to do anything with you, and I was right. He almost killed you,” Hank choked on air, he could feel all that pain that he felt back in the day.

 

“And I didn’t want to lost you, not officialy, so I hid behind all that work. And I thought, that maybe I can’t get you out of my head because I miss sex or whatever, but then I went with her and she looked a lot like you, but she was nothing comparing to you. She smelled wrong, she tasted wrong, and she wasn’t you. And then I saw you and-”

 

“Don’t lie, please,” was all that left Connor’s lips.

 

“Listen, I always liked you but I’m stupid enough that I realised that after that accident - and I love you, Connor. You are all I have.”

 

Connor felt so lost. Hank didn’t want him, of course! But why would he lied to him? Why wasn’t he so honest now, when he needed him to be? And then he realised.

 

Maybe he’s telling the truth.

 

“I… I love you too. I’m sorry,” Connor started crying again, but Hank shoved him into a hug. 

 

“No, shh, it’s okay. I’m sorry too, for everything. For all that time we lost.”

 

Connor looked at him. He deffinetly didn’t forgave him, but he knew he couldn’t take a day without Hank, at all. “Let’s go home,” Hank said and kissed him one more time on the cheek.

Yeah, let’s go home.


End file.
